clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beta Testing
Beta Testers are penguins that signed up for Club Penguin while it was in Beta version. It was their job to test that version for any bugs or glitches and report them to the Club Penguin team so they could be fixed. When Club Penguin was publicly launched, the team held a party to thank Beta Testers, in which the yellow and pink party hat was given out in the Town Center. Beta testers usually wear this hat as it shows that they are a beta tester. Many Penguins are wishing to be friends with a beta tester. They are respected greatly in Club Penguin. Most beta testers have names like "fano" or "JaMeS" that have a mixture of lowercase and uppercase letters. Although, when Club Penguin launched the CPIP test server, the names were changed so "fano" is now "Fano" and "JaMeS" is now "James". Today, these penguins are very rare. List of Beta Testers Copyright from Clubpenguin planet (http://www.clubpenguinplanet.net/forum.htm). *0pi123 *hoover1998 *zenbo *conleknight2 *8stoplight8 *aaron *abcdf *Mnavarro *ACE *acura *Ali (Penguin1503) *Alix1232 *amanda481 *Amy *Andy07 *andykohl *ansem1212 *aqua link *Astros man *atheeta *athi11 *Avani *Bad Boy *badboyz *bailey *barker *BBBOnline *beakj *beautie101 *Benoit *BIG DANE *BIG Red *BigB *bikeboy93 *Billie joe *Billvbob *Billybob *BiRd *BiZz *blah blah49 *blossom888 *bluestarz *boat *bosox *boyman *bra8anna *bra9anna *BT1 *bull *bulletwolf *camaloupe *caption *Charze *chena *chita999 *chub chub *CIARA M *clank *CLONE *coco *cody *cody m *commander k *cool123 *cutegirl43 *cuteness93 *cutieblast *cutiepie22 *cutiepie3 *DALE JR *danial *dany2009 *DarkNess888 *darkstar *dark star1 *dicey *dot *Dragon *dragonking *Drake Bell *dubvader234 *Dude19 *dudez *EBnation *fano *fazdaman *FEnrike *fillup0 *fireball *firebolt *firediva *flipper *foobalah *FrAnCoSg *FREAKSHOW *fredbob360 *frenchfrie *frostbite *frosty *fuse *Game Boy7 *gangsta *gangsta187 *gannondorf *gertalbub *GHosT45 *Gizmo *Greenday *grim *Gronnie *halo2 *hapLander *Happy77 (Fake Happy77) *hats *helen 2k5 *Hero *Hiba777 *hillo *holly short *hollyz *iceberg *Ilsoap *jake *JaMeS *Jar *Jas *Jedi *jeff ortan *Jeremy *jericho1212 *jerno13 *JetKid15 *Joe *joejoe *joeley *joey *jordan414 *josh17 *Josie *julius *kwa99 *KellyM *KellyM32 *kentpet *kidlego15 *kimberly11 *kirbyrox *kirky101 *kitty *Knuckles *kolbster *KURT ANGLE *kwa99 *lawyermagic *lax 5 *lemyy *lil chaos *lil cutie26 *link141444 *Link555 *little wolf *loo loo *LostKitten *lovely *luffy *lylac *Mace *magma link *man101 *marty *max1616 *maxpengoo *Mean Girl *mely04 *mexican101 *mickster200 *mik *Mike blue *mikey *minto *monkeygirl *moody *mooman1 *mooser *MrEd *Mrwobbly *munkygrl *mutley11 *nato *natonstan *navypenguin *neaner *newbie10000 *newman *Nickzilla *Ninjaneal *nll fan *norp *ock *olga123 *p Mashell *Papa Dog *Paper *pauguin *paul p *pdiddy *pedro *Penguin247g *penguinthl *phat fano *pingu girl *pinkilicous *PinkTink *pixri *prince pup *ProBo *Pu *punkqueen *puppyluver4 *queenNBA *R U sleepy *raaraabear *RancidKraut *rayxman *red friend *red heart00 *rolver *rose100 *roxy *rsnail *sabrina818 *sales300 *saxo *scotty *Screenhog *shadow727 *shapsi *shauny *shrootea *shyguy *sITH SITH *sk8forlife *skidder *slowpoke *sonic x *spellgirl13 *spideyote *srs581 *starbucks *stefy73 *steve *stuartputt *sweets27 *swinging *tallygirl *tangy0605 *taytay1234 *TaZz *terrace *timpenguin *Toby *tomz *tuvey *Tux *Tyler1993 *Unown *VikingTom *weezy *willow *woods *YoursTruly *z man *zach55 *zahnay *zeke *zipi23 *zonnieAmy *andykohl *ansem1212 *aqua link *Astros man *atheeta *athi11 *Avani *Bad Boy *badboyz *bailey *barker *BBBOnline *beakj *beautie101 *Benoit *BIG DANE *BIG Red *BigB *bikeboy93 *Billie joe *Billvbob *Billybob *BiRd *BiZz *blah blah49 *blossom888 *bluestarz *boat *bosox *boyman *bra8anna *bra9anna *BT1 *bull *bulletwolf *camaloupe *caption *Charze *chena *chita999 *chub chub *CIARA M *clank *CLONE *coco *cody *cody m *commander k *cool123 *cutegirl43 *cuteness93 *cutieblast *cutiepie22 *cutiepie3 *DALE JR *danial *dany2009 *DarkNess888 *darkstar *dark star1 *dicey *dot *dragonking *Drake Bell *dubvader234 *Dude19 *dudez *EBnation *fano *fazdaman *FEnrike *fillup0 *fireball *firebolt *firediva *flipper *foobalah *FrAnCoSg *FREAKSHOW *fredbob360 *frenchfrie *frostbite *frosty *fuse *Game Boy7 *gangsta *gangsta187 *gannondorf *gertalbub *GHosT45 *Gizmo *Greenday *grim *Gronnie *halo2 *hapLander *Happy77 (Fake Happy77/Penguin22) *hats *helen 2k5 *Hero *Hiba777 *hillo *holly short *hollyz *iceberg *Ilsoap *jake *JaMeS *Jar *Jas *Jedi *jeff ortan *Jeremy *jericho1212 *jerno13 *JetKid15 *Joe *joejoe *joeley *joey *jordan414 *josh17 *Josie *julius *kwa99 *KellyM *KellyM32 *kentpet *kidlego15 *kimberly11 *kirbyrox *kirky101 *kitty *Knuckles *kolbster *KURT ANGLE *kwa99 *lawyermagic *lax 5 *lemyy *lil chaos *lil cutie26 *link141444 *Link555 *little wolf *loo loo *LostKitten *lovely *luffy *lylac *Mace *magma link *man101 *marty *max1616 *maxpengoo *Mean Girl *mely04 *mexican101 *mickster200 *mik *Mike blue *mikey *minto *monkeygirl *moody *mooman1 *mooser *MrEd *Mrwobbly *munkygrl *mutley11 *nato *natonstan *navypenguin *neaner *newbie10000 *newman *Nickzilla *Ninjaneal *nll fan *norp *ock *olga123 *p Mashell *Papa Dog *Paper *pauguin *paul p *pdiddy *pedro *Penguin247g *penguinthl *phat fano *pingu girl *pinkilicous *PinkTink *pixri *prince pup *ProBo *Pu *punkqueen *puppyluver4 *queenNBA *R U sleepy *raaraabear *RancidKraut *rayxman *red friend *red heart00 *rolver *rose100 *roxy *rsnail *sabrina818 *sales300 *saxo *scotty *Screenhog *shadow727 *shapsi *shauny *shrootea *shyguy *sITH SITH *sk8forlife *skidder *slowpoke *sonic x *spellgirl13 *spideyote *srs581 *starbucks *stefy73 *steve *stuartputt *sweets27 *swinging *tallygirl *tangy0605 *taytay1234 *TaZz *terrace *timpenguin *Toby *tomz *tuvey *Tux *Tyler1993 *Unown *VikingTom *weezy *willow *woods *YoursTruly *z man *zach55 *zahnay *zeke *zipi23 *zonnie Trivia *Penguins who participated in the CPIP testing are considered beta testers. (Beta party/mining hat beta testers) *When penguins share accounts, one penguin usually tricks the other by telling them they have the beta Hat, referring to the red construction hat. *Easily Betas are spotted on servers like Frozen and Mammoth. Many Beta watchers go there, and many rare penguins go there, too. *The reason why Beta Testers are rare, is because they are not seen very often - usually caused by them quitting. * Most Beta Testers have no numbers in their Penguin name, since newer penguins usually have their desired user name already chosen and therefore extend it with numbers to make it unique. Category:Types of Penguins